zemstafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Emily VanCamp
Emily Irene VanCamp (ur. 12 maja 1986 w Port Perry, w prowincji Ontario, Kanada) – kanadyjska aktorka, znana głównie z roli Amy Abbott w serialu stacji The WB Everwood, w którym występowała od 2002 do 2006 roku. Występowała również w serialu ABC Bracia i Siostry. Obecnie gra główną rolę w serialu Zemsta. 'Dzieciństwo i wczesna kariera' Emily VanCamp urodziła sie 12 maja 1986 roku w Port Perry, w prowincji Ontario w Kanadzie. W wieku 3 lat zaczęła uczyć się tańczyć. Marzyła o tym, żeby w przyszłości zostać zawodową tancerką. W wieku 11 lat przekonała swoich rodziców, by pozwolili jej uczestniczyć w letnim programie szkolenia w Montrealu i w wieku 12 lat została przyjęta do École supérieure de ballet du Québec. W tym samym roku zainteresowała się również aktorstwem. Zaczęła uczęszczać na zajęcia aktorskie w weekendy. Zagrała w paru reklamach i wystąpiła w drugiej części trzyczęściowej premiery siódmego sezonu kanadyjskiego serialu dla młodzieży Czy boisz się ciemności. Postać Peggy Gregory, którą grała, była obecna tylko w jednej scenie i nie wypowiedziała ani jednego słowa, ale można było ją zobaczyć w scenie z siedemnastoletnią wtedy Elishą Cuthbert. W 2000 roku zagrała nastoletnią Jackie Bouvier w nominowanym do Nagrody Emmy miniserialu Historia Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis. Wystąpiła również gościnnie w 3 sezonie serialu Radio Active jako Becky Sue. Rok później dostała swoją pierwszą rolę w filmie Zagubione, w którym zagrała Allison Moller, siostrę głównej bohaterki. Wystąpiła gościnnie w miniserialach takich jak All Souls i Dice oraz w filmie Wybawca, w reżyserii Graeme Clifford, który został wyemitowany na początku 2002 roku w telewizji. 'Kariera' '2000 - 2005: Początek kariery, "Kręgi" i inne filmy' Emily w wieku 15 lat dołączyła do obsady miniserialu Glory Days gdzie grała postać Sam Dolan. Gdy anulowano serial, Emily wystąpiła w serialu Everwood, w którym grała Amy Abbott, którą połączyła przyjażń z synem doktora Browna, Ephramem. Emily zyskała popularność dzięki tej roli i otrzymała 4 nominację do nagrody Teen Choice. Emily zagrała w kliku projektach filmowych, między innymi w Zakładniku i Podwójnej grze, jak również w Kręgach, filmie krótkometrażowym, który łączy wydarzenia pomiędzy Krąg i Krąg 2. '2006 - 2010: "Bracia i Siostry" i "Zabójczy wirus"' W 2009 roku Emily zagrała w postapokaliptycznym horrorze Zabójczy wirus. W 2007 roku zagrała w dramacie Czarna lukrecja, w którym gra Kathleen McKay, siostrę głównego bohatera. Jej następna, duża rola przyszła dopiero gdy Emily skończyła 20 lat, kiedy reżyser serialu Everwood, Greg Berlanti, obsadził ją w połowie pierwszego sezonu serialu stacji ABC Bracia i Siostry, którego był producentem oferując jej role bezpośrednio, bez przesłuchania. W serialu gra postać Rebecci Harper, która próbuje odnaleźć sie w rodzinie. Emily występowała w pierwszych czterech sezonach i powraca gościnnie w piątym jak i ostatnim sezonie, żeby zakończyć fabułę swojej postaci. W 2008 roku w komedio-dramacie Norman zagrała rolę Emily Parrish, za którą dostała nagrodę Breckenridge Festival of Film i nagrodę San Diego Film Festival. Zagrała również rolę Esther w dwuczęściowym filmie telewizyjnym Ben Hur, najnowszej adaptacji powieści Lwa Wallace'a. 'Od 2011: Zemsta, The Girl in The Book i inne filmy' W 2011 roku zagrała w filmie Szkoła bez nazwy, opartym na prawdziwej historii nauczycielki Stacey Bess, w którą wciela się Emily VanCamp. Od maja 2011 roku gra główną rolę w serialu ABC pt. Zemsta. Serial przyniósł jej dwie nominacje do nagrody Teen Choice. W marcu 2014 roku wystąpi w Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz, jako Sharon Carter, która zakochuje się w głównym bohaterze. Jej bohaterka jest siostrzenicą poprzedniej dziewczyny bohatera Peggy Carter. Emily rywalizowała o tę rolę z takimi aktorkami jak: Anną Kendrick, Teresą Palmer, Mary Elizabeth Winstead czy Elizabeth Olsen. Film był kręcony od 1 kwietnia do 27 czerwca 2013 roku, a premiera filmu odbędzie się 4 kwietnia 2014 roku. Jest bardzo możliwe, że Emily zagra w potencjalnych sequelach i ewentualnie innych filmach zawartych w Marvel Cinematic Universe, gdyż jej bohaterka jest bardzo ważną postacią w oryginalnym komiksie Marvela. Oprócz tego Emily wystąpi w filmie pt. The Girl in the Book, do którego zdjęcia ruszyły w czerwcu 2013 roku. Oparty na prawdziwej historii Alice Harvey, 28-letniej asystentki edytora książek i początkującej pisarki. Życie prywatne Emily ma dwie starsze siostry, Katie i Alison, oraz młodszą siostrę, Molly. Jej najstarsza siostra Katie, która żyje w Tokio wraz ze swoim mężem, również była tancerką a teraz pisze książki dla dzieci. Emily mówi biegle po francusku. Uczyła się również języka hiszpańskiego i jest znakomitą tancerką. Uczyła się baletu, hip-hopu czy jazzu. Jeśli nie pójdzie jej w zawodzie aktorki, chciałaby wrócić do tańca lub zająć się gotowaniem. Od 2011 roku jej partnerem życiowym jest Joshua Bowman, odtwórca roli Daniela Graysona w serialu Zemsta 'Filmografia ' 'Filmy' *2014: The Girl in the Book jako Alice Harvey *2014: Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz ''jako Sharon Carter / Agentka 13 *2011: ''Szkoła bez nazwy jako Stacey Bess *2010: Norman jako Emily Parrish *2009: Carries jako Kate *2007: Czarna lukrecja jako Kathleen *2005: Kręgi jako Emily *2005: Krąg 2 ''jako Emily *2004: ''Podwójna gra jako Jen *2002: Zakładnik jako Connie (niewymieniona w czołówce) *2002: Wybawca jako Alana *2001:'' Zagubine'' jako Allison 'Seriale' *2011: Zemsta jako Emily Thorne/Amanda Clarke *2010: Ben Hur jako Esther *2006-2011: Bracia i siostry jako Rebecca Harper *2002-2006: Everwood jako Amy Abott *2002: Glory Days jako Sam Dolan *2001: Dice jako Johanna Wilson *2001: All Souls jako Kirstin Caine *2000: Radio Active jako Becky Sue *2000: Czy boisz się ciemności? jako Peggy Gregory